We're Not Suppose To Say Goodbye
by Sweet Smiles Mellie
Summary: What if Finn would have realized what he did was stupid? What will he do to fix his mistake? What if he didn't actually join the Army but lied so she would leave? Will he able to just go to NY with Rachel? Will he be able to get on the train? One shot but might continue if I get good reviews! So make sure you review..
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THOSE BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF GLEE.**

**I AM SIMPLY WRITING WHAT I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO SEEN HAPPEN ON THE SHOW. #FINCHELISFOREVER**

This idea started off as a one-shot story but if it's get good reviews, I will continue and make it into a full story. Just make sure you leave your comments, suggestions and opinions so I know if you want this into a story or leave as be.

FINN'S POV

This was the hardest breakup either of them experienced. He didn't know what he was thinking telling her that he was joining the Army when he knew that he didn't but he knew that was the only way she wouldn't stay and waste her potential. Finn knew that Rachel was a star and her talent was better than this town and even him. She always spent her time trying to make him understand that he was everything to her but he wouldn't hear it. He always felt like a Lima loser and Rachel was a New York star. He thought he was doing the right thing in letting her go...on her own without him because he loved her that much. He loved her enough to be unhappy without her as long as she followed her dream. He could never live with himself knowing that he was the reason that Rachel was in Lima even if it was just a year, she didn't even know if he would ever get accepted anywhere in New York and he didn't want to risk that.

He had informed everyone of the Glee club of his plan of setting Rachel free at the train station instead of getting married. They didn't understand why he was doing this but when he explained that it was best for Rachel to go to New York without him, they understood. They just wished that Finn would stop being so hardheaded and go with her. They also wanted to be with him when he had to tell her bye because they knew that it was going to be the hardest moment for him as well. When he saw her crying, he almost broke down and told her the truth. He hated more than anything to see Rachel cry but he had to be strong for her. If he told her that he really didn't join the Army but decided to stay back in Lima while doing nothing so she could go to New York, she wouldn't let him do that. He knew Rachel and he knew if she knew the truth, she wouldn't leave him. He had to do what was best for her and give her the push to start her dreams now, not in a year or even two. Nothing should hold her back, not even him. He loved her way too much. When he got her suitcase out of the truck and opened the door for her, he just couldn't believe what he was doing. But when he went to the train and saw everyone from the Glee club there, he was thankful to have them for support. He swore them to secrecy that they wouldn't tell Rachel the truth.

RACHEL'S POV

Rachel didn't understand what was going on. She was so confused when she saw that he bought her to train station. When he started speaking, she just could tell that this wasn't going to be a good conversation. She didn't understand why he didn't want to marry her but to send her off to New York alone. Why couldn't he just go with her and realize his dreams while they were living together in New York. All she wanted was to be married to the man of her dreams but here he was breaking up with her. She didn't want to go without him and she wasn't going to. Wait, he enrolled in the Army so she wouldn't follow him? He was really trying to get away from her that badly? She would do anything in this world for Finn. She told him that her home wasn't some place like New York but someone, him. Why would he do this to her? He thinks that I can be a star without him, is he crazy? She can be the biggest star with him because than she knows that he will help drive her to be the best. All she ever wanted was to feel loved and to feel a part of something and Finn was the one to help her with that. Now, he is sending her off to be alone in a big city. She was just the small town girl like Finn would sing to her when they were alone. She just flashed back to their time alone. She remembered their first official date, he picked her up to take her out to eat. But, before they even arrived at the restaurant, he sang her a song. He sang her the song, "Make you feel my love" and she cried right after he sang that song to her. How did he go from singing those songs to now breaking up with her? She just couldn't wrap her head around it. When she got out of the truck, she wasn't even going to get out. She was going to tell him that she didn't care if he wasn't going to be in Lima and going to basic training, she would wait for him. She didn't want to be without him. But, she thought that maybe Finn didn't love her as much as he said or acted like he did. So she got out of the truck when he opened the door for her. She just couldn't stop crying at that point. He grabbed her hand and led her to the train station when she saw everyone at the Glee club waiting for them to get there. The Glee club knew she was leaving and she didn't know that he was going to break up with her but everyone else knew? When she got there, she gave each one of them hug before she left. She had to make sure that she gave Mr. Schue the biggest hug because if it wasn't for him, none of this would have been possible. He wouldn't have taught her how to reach out of her comfort zone and sing different kinds of music. She couldn't let go of Finn's hand but this is what he wanted so she was going to do what he wanted. She got to her seat and looked back to see Finn just staring at her while everyone else waved goodbye including Puck who seemed to give her a heart sign to his chest. The last thing he saw was Finn turn around and got the biggest hug from Mr. Schue. She thought he was crying but she couldn't be sure.

She couldn't look any longer so she turned around and thought of what she was going to do next.

FINN'S POV

Finn couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to let go of her hand but he had to. When he saw her take her seat, he just wanted to get on the train and join her in New York but he had to stay strong. He had to do this for Rachel. He saw her eyes turning red from all the crying she had been doing in this past few minutes and he couldn't take it anymore so he had to turn around. He broke down in tears so Mr. Schue grabbed him for the biggest hug. He couldn't imagine his life without her but he had to. He had to keep telling himself that she was better than this town and she shouldn't be stuck to Lima even if it was for a year. She could reach for the stars and more and she wasn't going to do that wasting time here trying to help him figure out what he wanted to do. He let go of Mr. Schue.

"I can't do this. I have to get her back. I can't let her go. I shouldn't have lied to her, Mr. Schue." Finn said. He heard the train leave but he couldn't get the nerve to turn around to see it take off. Hearing it leave was bad enough. "I have to go get her. I have to meet the train in New York or at the next stop. I should call her and tell her to get off the train."

He grabbed his phone to call her when he saw a missed call and a voicemail from Rachel.

"I got a voicemail from Rach." Finn said. Everyone looked at him confused. He called his voicemail and placed it on speaker. If it was something bad, he wanted everyone to hear so they could help him.

"Finn, I don't know why you're doing this but I love you. I guess this means goodbye even though I never thought we would say goodbye. You know what, I can't do this without you. What am I doing on this train? I can't go to New York without you. I don't care if you're joining the Army, I will go where you go. I need to get off this train. Excuse me, Miss. Can I please get off the train? What do you mean, you closed the doors? You need to open the doors! I'm not leaving on this train, I need to tell the man I love that I love him! Let me off the train..." The call got cut.

Finn started tearing up. He wished that she would've gotten off the train. "Do you think she got off the train?" Finn asked his friends. Before, he could turn around, he heard the 5 most beautiful words he could ever hear besides when she told him that she loved him.

"I got off the train."

When he and the rest of the Glee club turned around, they saw Rachel standing there with her suitcase.

_I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED FRIENDS AND I LOVE GLEE. I AM PLANNING ON DOING A CROSS OVER WITH THESE TWO SHOWS. BUT TONIGHT, WHEN I SAW THE SERIES FINALE WITH RACHEL AND ROSS ABOUT HER GETTING ON THE PLANE AND LEAVING TO PARIS AND ROSS TOLD HER THAT HE LOVED HER BUT SHE STILL GOT ON THE PLANE, ONLY TO GET OFF. (IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE FINALE, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, IF NOT LOOK IT UP. I CRIED AT THE PART WHERE RACHEL REVEALS SHE GOT OFF THE PLANE) I THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT FOR FINN AND RACHEL, THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE...SO LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF I GET SOME GREAT REVIEWS, I'LL CONTINUE...AND MAKE IT A STORY...NOT JUST A ONE SHOT STORY._


	2. Chapter 2: She Got Off The Train And

You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too, I know you do

I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew, I'm gonna love you forever

My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do

I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man, I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are

I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I'm gonna love you forever

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits, no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
'Cuz when I'm with you there's no where else  
That I would ever wanna be, no, I'm breathin' for the next second  
I can feel you loving me, I'm gonna love forever, forever, forever

I'm gonna love  
I'm gonna love  
I'm gonna love  
I'm gonna love

I wanna love you forever  
Oh, and this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I'm gonna love you forever, forever and

I wanna love you forever  
Everyday, everyday  
Ten thousand lifetimes together

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I'm gonna love you forever, forever

I wanna love you forever  
Ten thousand lifetimes together

Read more: Jessica Simpson - I Wanna Love You Forever Lyrics | MetroLyrics

You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too, I know you do

I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew, I'm gonna love you forever

My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do

I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man, I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are

I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I'm gonna love you forever

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits, no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
'Cuz when I'm with you there's no where else  
That I would ever wanna be, no, I'm breathin' for the next second  
I can feel you loving me, I'm gonna love forever, forever, forever

I'm gonna love  
I'm gonna love  
I'm gonna love  
I'm gonna love

I wanna love you forever  
Oh, and this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I'm gonna love you forever, forever and

I wanna love you forever  
Everyday, everyday  
Ten thousand lifetimes together

'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I'm gonna love you forever, forever

I wanna love you forever  
Ten thousand lifetimes together

Read more: Jessica Simpson - I Wanna Love You Forever Lyrics | MetroLyrics

You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too, I know you do

Read more: Jessica Simpson - I Wanna Love You Forever Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Chapter Two: She Got Off The Train

"I got off the train." Rachel said.

Everyone turned around to see the train was long gone and Rachel with her suitcase and her eyes filled with tears. Their faces were filled with shock but that soon wore off and smiles appeared on their faces. They all knew once Rachel found out that Finn wanted her to go on her own, she wouldn't let that happen. They knew that Rachel fought too hard and too long to let Finn go that easily. Finn broke free from the group and went up to Rachel. He didn't say anything but he picked her up to give her a big hug and planted a kiss on her. The exact same way that he did when they were celebrating their win for Nationals. The New Directions and just looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"We can still make it to get married today, if that's what you want?" Rachel said as they finished kissing.

"You sure that this is what you really want?" Finn asked.

"There is nothing in this entire world that I want more." Rachel replied. "Plus since everyone is already together we have the chance."

"Well, how are you going to tell your dads that your not going after all? I already told them that I was going to put you on the train to New York." Finn said.

"I will go talk to them..after. If they don't understand why I chose to do this then I don't need them. You're the one that I need and you're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care what anybody says or who gets upset with this decision, I am my own woman and I can make my own choices. And I choose you. I can still achieve my dreams. I can still be on broadway. There is no time limit on following my dream. But in order to follow that dream, I need to be with my dream man. You are the man of my dreams and I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't do this. So let's go get married." Rachel said.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Finn asked.

"You've said it a few times." Rachel said with a smile.

"No, I'm serious. Everyday you make me fall in love with you more and more even with the most simple things that you do. I wouldn't or couldn't imagine being with anybody else besides you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you starting now. I have never been so lucky before in the fact that I found the woman of my dreams who appreciates me and loves me for me. You never made me feel stupid or that I wasn;t worth anything. You pushed me to find my dreams and you always tried your best to make me realize that I can be or do whatever I want to do. I cannot wait to be your husband and spend the rest of my life proving to you that you made the right decision in saying yes to my marriage proposal." Finn said.

"Let's go get married. Let's save some sweet words for the wedding." Rachel said.

They went and approached the rest of their friends.

"We are going to end up getting married today so let's go and do this." Finn told them.

He then grabbed Rachel's suitcase with one hand and Rachel's hand with the other while they led the rest of the group back to their vehicles. He knew that this was going to be the best day of his life. He drove where they were originally suppose to so they could make it official. When finally arrived, Rachel went to get dressed and so did the rest of the Glee club. For this wedding she decided she was going to wear a different dress, something more like a princess.

When Rachel walked out and showed what she was wearing, all her bridesmaids became amazed with how she looked in her wedding dress. She was wearing the most beautiful princess styled strapless wedding dress that had a corset on the top, the wedding dress flowed all the way down to the floor. She was also wearing her hair in a beautiful bun style hair do. She topped the look off with a beautiful set of diamond earrings and her favorite "Finn" necklace.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful." Brittany said.

"Thank you." Rachel replied.

In the other room, the men were talking to Finn about him getting married to Rachel.

"Make sure that it happens this time, please. Rachel is the perfect woman for you and you are the perfect man for Rachel. It's like you two were meant to be." Artie said.

"I'm just happy that she chose to get off the train and I will spend the rest of my life proving to her that she made the right choice." Finn replied.

"Let's go and see you get married." Sam said.

The boys followed by Finn went into the room where they were going to get married. Rachel wanted to do it differently from the last time so she wanted to enter and surprise everyone on how she was dressed. The girls entered the room and after a minute of waiting, Rachel walked into the room. When the boys saw what she was wearing, they were speechless. They knew that Rachel was beautiful but seeing her like that, they just thought she looked like an angel. But the most precious was Finn's when he saw Rachel, his face just show how much he loved her. He couldn't even speak.

Neither of them could focus on what the man was saying when he was marrying them. But they did hear when he asked if they had anything to say so they decided to speak up.

"Rachel from the moment that I saw you, I knew that there was a romantic connection between us, I even turned back to look at you walking away confused because I never felt like that before. Now I know it was love at first sight. I was afraid to admit because honestly I was worried about my stupid status quo at this school so I stayed with the cheerleader who I thought I loved but wasn't real. The moment that Mr. Schue decided that I should be in the Glee club, I found something that truly made me happy for the first time in my life. Like I said right before we kissed for the first time, you touched something inside my heart when I heard you sing. I know that I broke your heart when I continued to stay with Quinn but you waited for me to get my shit together, twice. You were always the patient one when it came to me figuring out that I was too scared to be with you so I played it safe. You were the one to understand me and accept me for who I was, you never talked down to me or made me feel stupid. You asked me one time if I ever saw fireworks when I kissed you and I didn't say anything but that's because I couldn't figure out how to describe what I see or how I feel when I kiss you. You take my breath away every single time I see you and kiss you, you give me butterflies when I think about seeing you. You are my best friend and the woman I love more than anything in this world. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life showing you that you made the right decision fighting for me and choosing to say yes to marrying me. I love you and I will love you forever." Finn said.

"Finn, I remember the first time I saw you, I didn't know that you felt the same way that I felt. I also looked back towards you when you were walking away because I didnt know what I was feeling either. I heard you sing and I just didn't know how to react, yes I freaked you out but its because I felt like I found someone who I could connect with. I fought for you because I knew you were destined for great things and I wanted to be the one to help you accomplish them. I will always remember our meeting, our first duet, our first kiss and our marriage proposal. You are the only man for me and the only one who understands me and puts up with me. You are my first love and I want for you to be my last. Everyday I fall more and more in love with you. I look at you and wonder how such a great man could fall in love with this tiny, annoying Jewish girl but you did. You never rushed me to do anything that I was not comfortable with and you waited for me to see that you were the one for me. Like I told the girls before, you cannot spell infinity without Finn. From this day til the day I die, I will spend it admiring you, adoring you and falling more in love with you. You're my dreams come true, you are the man of my dreams and I cannot wait to see where our journey takes us. You are the love of my life. I love you and I will love you forever just like I have been from the start." Rachel said.

By the time she had finished her speech, she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that in less than five minutes, she was going to Mrs. Rachel Hudson. She couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with the man of her dreams.

The rest of the process went by so fast, that all they remembered was being announced husband and wife. They were know on there way to McKinley to celebrate their marriage. When they arrived at the school, they went straigh to the auditorium where they saw that it was completed decorated with a banner that said "Congratulations Finn and Rachel". Rachel looked at him in surprise and he looked back at her. They were happy that they were sharing this moment with their family, the Glee family. They all gathered around when Finn told Rachel to take a sit in the chair that he placed at the end of the stage. Everyone stood off to the side.

"Rachel, I want to sing this song for you, it's not the type of song that I would usually like to sing but it's for you." Finn said.

The music started to play.

"_You're there by my side in every way_

_I know that you would not forsake me_

_I give you my life_

_Would not think twice_

_Your love is all I need believe me_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

When Finn was done singing, he went up to Rachel and planted a passionate kiss on her that swept her off her feet. Everyone was clapping for the happy couple.

"I loved it and I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you more." Finn replied.

"I want to sing my song for you, babe." Rachel said.

The music starts to play as Finn takes a seat.

"_You set my soul at ease_

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it too, I know you do_

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And I felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew, I'm gonna love you forever_

_My mind fails to understanding_

_What my heart tells me to do_

_And I'd give up all I have just to be with yourselves_

_And that would do_

_I've always been taught to win_

_And I never thought I'd fall_

_Be the mercy of a man, I've never been_

_Now I only want to be right where you are_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of yourselves_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I'm gonna love you forever_

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits,_

_no_

_Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday_

_'Cuz when I'm with you there's no where else_

_That I would ever wanna be, no, I'm breathin' for the next second_

_I can feel you loving me, I'm gonna love forever, forever, forever_

_I'm gonna love_

_I'm gonna love_

_I'm gonna love_

_I'm gonna love_

_I wanna love you forever_

_Oh, and this is all I'm asking of you _

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and_

_I wanna love you forever_

_Everyday, everyday_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_'Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever_

_I wanna love you forever_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together."_

Before Rachel could go up to Finn and give him a kiss like he did with her, Finn was already up near her wrapping his arms around her. At that moment, everyone came back on the stage and continued to give them congratulations. They all continued to talk about the future for them but Finn knew he had to tell Rachel the truth. Tell her that he found his dream, that he wasn't going to the Army but wanted to be a teacher like Mr. Schue. He just had to figure out how to tell her that he lied to her and they needed to talk about what they were going to do about her and NYADA...

****WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH FINCHEL?**

**DO YOU THINK RACHEL WILL GO TO NYADA STILL AND FINN FOLLOWS?**

**OR WILL SHE STAY WITH HIM WHILE HE TRIES TO ACHIEVE HIS DREAM AND THEN FOLLOW HER DREAM?**

**WILL FINN BECOME A TEACHER LIKE ? WILL HE HELP THE GLEE CLUB? ****

_**Song sung by Finn was "This I Swear" by Nick Lachey**_

_**Song sung by Rachel was "I Wanna Love You Forever" by Jessica Simpon**_

_**I love both songs that is why I chose them. Plus I could picture Rachel singing this song since she has the voice. Finn has a good voice that can pull off more than he thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Lima

CHAPTER THREE: THE TALK

When they arrived at Finn's parents house a week later, it still hadn't hit them that they were married. Carole and Burt let them stay at their house til they sorted out what was going to happen in regards to their future. Finn and Rachel enjoyed their honeymoon in California, running along the beach at night when they felt like they could be free. They enjoyed their romantic nights in the room when they just got to know each other more intimately. Rachel loved the fact that she married the man of her dreams and the man she lost her virginity to because he was the only one she wanted to be intimate with. Finn loved that he got the woman of his dreams and his best friend for the rest of his life. They knew that times would not be easy but it would be worth it to be married to your best friend. They knew that everything that ever happened to them during their days at McKinley was for a reason, it made their love grow stronger and more passionate that they learned to enjoy every single day that they were together but also learned that they would have their own separate careers. It was natural that they trusted each other despite their past with others, they knew true love was what they had so they didn't have to question it.

Rachel looked up at her husband as they got to the front of the Hudson-Hummel household and gave him a big smile while Finn gave her his half smile. She always melted when he smiled at her like that. He always looked at her like she was the only woman in the world and she always felt like the luckiest woman alive. They entered the household when Finn grabbed her bags to put them down in the living room.

"So, your parents let us stay here while they are away?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. We need to talk about our future." Finn said.

"I know. When do you have to leave for the Army?" Rachel asked, with a sad face.

"That's exactly what we need to talk about and your future in NYADA." Finn said. He grabbed Rachel's hand and led her into the living room.

"I have to come clean with you now. I didn't join the Army. I thought that if I told you that, you would get on the train and I would see how it worked out for me to move to New York in the future after you saw what New York had to offer you." Finn said. "But, I still very much want you to go to New York and I think that Kurt should go with you so he could be by your side. I am thinking that I may want to be a teacher like Mr. Schue and help kids out like he helped me."

"Wait, so you're going to stay here in Lima while you send me off to New York with Kurt." Rachel said. The tears in her eyes were starting to form already. She couldn't handle this again.

"No, no. I want Kurt to come with us to New York. I know that he will be able to help you in things that I wouldn't be able to help you in so I think it's best for him to come too. Then when Blaine graduates, he can come to New York as well. I want my wife and my little brother with me in New York when I go to school to become a teacher. The way we planned it except instead of being an actor, I'll just be a teacher." Finn said.

"Oh, okay good because I am not ever going to let you go especially since now you're my husband and you can't get rid of me that easy." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't ever want to get rid of you and you can't get rid of me so you're stuck with me for life. I wouldn't imagine my life any other way." Finn said. When he was done speaking, he leaned in to give Rachel a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Rachel replied. "I want to spend my summer here in Lima with my family and friends then we can head to New York and start our futures there."

"Okay, let me just call my mom and Burt to let them know that we are going to stay here for the summer." Finn said. He got off the couch and headed into the kitchen to make the call.

Rachel got out her cellphone to text Kurt.

"**Kurt, we are back home. We need to talk. Hang out tomorrow? -Love, Rach"**

"_Okay, where and when? -Kurt"_

"**Your house and around noon. -Rach"**

"_Okay. Please don't have sex on my bed. -Kurt"_

"**Oh my gosh KURT! We are not even thinking of that! I love you tho. -Rach"**

"_I love you too, sis in law. See you tomorrow. -Kurt"_

Just when she received the text message from Kurt, Finn walked into the room and told her that his parents said okay. They weren't going to be in Lima for the summer anyway.

"Your brother said we aren't allowed to have sex on his bed." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Good. I wouldn't want to, anyway." Finn said.

Finn and Rachel went to his room to go lay down and relax.

"I'm going to talk to Kurt tomorrow about him coming to New York. I don't know, I feel like if he comes with me to New York, he will accomplish more than if he stays here and wastes the summer. I know that Blaine is here in Lima since it's going to be his senior year but there has to be more to do for him to get into NYADA. I think that's another reason why Carmen let me in the first place because she saw the determination in my eyes. She saw that I wasn't going to give up and Kurt needs to do the same. Maybe, she will change her mind about him and let him in. I am going to do my best to make that happen." Rachel said.

Finn just looked at her admiration. He always knew that Rachel had the best determination to make her dreams come true but another reason that he loved her was that she wanted to make sure she could help the people she loved make their dreams come true. He always knew that she was the best person in the world but this just proved it once again to him. This was the girl who used to get bullied, picked on and slushied daily but kept her head up and reached for the stars so her dream can come true. She never had a vengeance bone in her body, she never allowed herself to stoop down to the levels of others and seek revenge on them for their bullying towards her. He knew that Rachel Berry Hudson was his hero and he was determined to spend the rest of his life making sure she knew that.

"I feel like I tell you so many times that I love you because I love you so much but no words can ever describe how much I love you. You have such determination to make sure others follow their dreams while you find a way to follow yours." Finn said.

Rachel looked back at her man who was cuddling her the way she liked and she gave him the biggest smile. She stared deep into his eyes and knew that he was it, he was her person. She knew that she would spend the rest of her life loving the man who made her feel so loved and sexy. She couldn't wait for both of their dreams to come true because she wanted to be there when his happened. She knew that he could be anybody he wanted to be or do anything he wanted to do because he had the drive.

Rachel then flipped over so she was face to face with the man of her dreams while they laid down. She once again stared deep into his eyes.

"You're my dream come true. You're my first love and now you will be my last. You're my home. I love you, man of my dreams. I have always felt a romantic connection to you since the moment that I first saw you but the thing was wishing you would be mine but I felt like in time, you would be mine. I wouldn't change our past for anything because it made both of us stronger and confident in our relationship. I know that I can trust you because you would never do anything to hurt me." Rachel said.

"Out of everyone in my whole life, I feel like you are the only person that I can trust. I know that you would never lie to me even if it hurts me, you tell me what is on your mind. You make me want to be a better person and make me want to achieve my dreams. I owe a lot to you. You helped me be confident in the person that I am. You helped me not be afraid of just being me. The tall man who loves to sing but can't dance." Finn said, with a laugh at the end.

"Hey, I love the way you dance and I definitely love the way that you sing especially when you sing to me." Rachel said.

She leaned in to give him a kiss. They both decided that they should get some sleep tonight since they spent a whole week having sex when they were on vacation in California.

The next day, Rachel and Finn had slept in til about ten in the morning. They felt relaxed but they did have to admit that it felt weird sleeping next to each other without having sex. It reminded him of the times before they started being intimate and he would stay with Rachel but he didn't mind. Yes, he very much loved having sex with Rachel but there relationship was much more than that.

"Good morning, my handsome husband. How did you sleep last night?" Rachel asked when she saw that her husband was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, my gorgeous wife. I slept good, very good last night. How about you?" Finn replied.

"I slept good. I know that we didn't have sex last night and that has been the first time in a while."Rachel said.

"It's okay. Remember I fell in love with you first then we had sex later. I never understood why you wanted to wait to have sex but I'm glad that you made me wait because we developed our relationship first. We never rushed into anything physical because we had to make sure that it was right. I rushed into losing my virginity because I thought you were losing yours and I regret it because I had sex with someone that I didn't want to, I didn't even feel anything because it meant nothing. When I have sex with you, I feel the love that I have for you and I'm glad that your the only one that I will spend the rest of my life having sex with. I know that we have plenty of time to have sex so we don't have to have sex everyday. Even though I do have to admit that I love having sex with you." Finn said. He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I love having sex with you. I'm glad that you're the man that I lost my virginity to and the man that I will spend the rest of my life being with. I love you more than words can describe." Rachel said. "We have to start getting ready because Kurt is going to be here at noon so I can talk to him."

Rachel got out of bed to hop in the shower. She wanted to see how far she could tease Finn before he broke down so when she got out of bed. So when she got out of bed and reached the restroom door, she took off her shirt which showed that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you in New York." Rachel said. She tried to get Finn's attention so he would notice that she was topless. When he looked at her, his eyes about popped out of his head then she took off her shorts which revealed her tiny pink thong.

"We will be together day and night when we are not at school or working." Rachel continued.

Finn sat up on the bed not losing eye contact with Rachel. He had to almost wipe the drool off his mouth from staring at his hot wife in nothing but his favorite tiny thong. He didn't know how she could wear those but he thanked the man upstairs for it.

"Well I should hop in the very hot shower I am going to take." Rachel said, as she took her thong off. Then, she tossed it at Finn. "I'll see you later when I'm done." Rachel turned around and smiled as she swayed her hips into the restroom but she left the door open.

Finn just couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous wife and the amazing body she had. He always knew that she had the best body when he first saw her but when he first saw her naked, he knew it. People always made fun of her because of what she wore but the truth was that they were jealous that they weren't able to pull it off like hers. Everyone focused on the sweaters that they didn't notice the great body she was hiding under them. He always took advantage of the fact she was completely his. Thinking about her hot body as he heard her turn on the shower, he just couldn't resist going after her.

Rachel had just turned her music on and was leaning into the shower to make sure the water was hot enough for her to hop in when she felt a naked body hug her from behind.

"Awwww I really hope that you're my husband or this is extremely awkward." Rachel said, jokingly.

"What if I said it wasn't?" Finn replied.

"Then I would suggest you leave before my husband sees you because he gets extremely jealous when anyone looks at me so I can't imagine what he will do if he sees you naked on me." Rachel said.

"He won't mind because he won't know." Finn said, jokingly.

Finn then turned Rachel around and picked her where she wrapped her legs around his waist. One of the hard parts about being intimate with Finn anywhere but their bed was their height difference but they always found a way because it wouldn't be a crazy sex life if they kept only into the bed area. At times like this Rachel was glad that Finn's shower was big and even had a place to sit so you could close the glass door and have steam hitting you. When they got in the shower, Rachel sat Finn down on the bench in the shower. She was still on her mission to tease him before pleasing him. So, she told Finn that he needed to wait a minute while she washed her hair first. He was handling it well while she was washing her hair even tho seeing the way she closed her eyes and leaned her hair back in that sexy way turned him on. He loved the way she had one foot where she was almost on her tip toes and the way she curved her back when she rinsed her hair out. But, what really got him was when she started to wash her body. He just loved looking at her when she was putting the body wash on and rubbing it all over her body. She turned to face her back to him when she bent down to put it on her legs and she smiled because she knew Finn and she knew that it was starting to get to him. She finished washing the body wash off when she turned to Finn. She saw how happy he got watching her take a shower so she sat on him. Rachel started to kiss Finn and started kissing his neck but then Finn stopped her so she could turn her on the way that she had turned him on. He started kissing her neck in her sensitive spot that immediately turned her on. She started moaning in his ear and that turned him on even more. She then stopped him and got off of him. He grabbed her to tell her to come back but all she was give him the shh sign. She turned her back to face him but then she did something not even he expected because they never did that one. She got on his lap and slowly placed him inside her. Finn couldn't help but groan in pleasure, he loved just how tight Rachel felt. But, this position was another pleasure that he never knew existed. Rachel than placed her hands on his thighs as to get a balance and rode him. Finn grabbed her hair and pushed it to one side as he started to kiss the side of her neck. He started to suck on her skin when he noticed that he did it a little to hard as to leave a mark on her. He couldn't help himself and he knew that he would finish sooner than Rachel so he had to make sure she came first so he got his finger and started to rub her clit as she bounced up and down on her. Rachel started to moan louder and started screaming Finn's name when he felt her walls getting tighter so he knew she was about to finish and he was thankful because he was so close too. Then Rachel screamed out his name as she came and they both came at the same time. They both sat there for a second as they wheeled in what just happened.

"Okay, now I have to rewash my body and you need to wash yours." Rachel said.

She started to wash herself again and hopped out so Finn could wash his. She know only had an hour now to get ready since Finn distracted her when she started to take a shower. She had decided to blow dry her hair straight today instead of curling it like she planned. By the time that she was done blow drying her hair straight, Finn was done taking a shower. Finn decided that he was going to go hang out with Puck today while Rachel spent time with Kurt. She decided that she was going to go simple today with a dress but she knew that she had to go shopping soon for a new wardrobe that she wanted. Maybe she could invite Kurt to take her.

When Finn and Rachel were done getting dressed and ready, Finn said goodbye to Rachel so he could go hang out with Puck. About five minutes after he left, Rachel heard the door open. She knew that it was Kurt since he and Finn were the only ones who had the key and in town.

"Rach? Where are you?" Kurt yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." Rachel replied.

"Hey, how are you?" Kurt asked. "How was your honeymoon in California?"

"It was really really good. You need to take a trip there sometime. I loved the beach. Everything." Rachel said with a smile.

"That's great." Kurt said.

"Speaking of which, do you think we can go to the mall because I need to get some new clothes. Now I have an idea of what I want to wear. It's more mature in a way. Will you come with me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. You know that I will never turn down more shopping." Kurt said.

"But before we go. I want to talk to you...Me and Finn want you to come to New York..." Rachel said.

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH SMUT BUT I TRIED AGAIN AFTER READING A COUPLE OF STORIES WITH SMUT IN IT SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH ON ME LOL**

**WHAT LOOK DO YOU THINK RACHEL WILL TAKE ON?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT FINN GOING TO NEW YORK WITH RACHEL TO FOLLOW HIS DREAMS AS WELL?**

**DO YOU THINK KURT WILL FOLLOW OR STAY BEHIND TO BE WITH BLAINE?**

**If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I don't feel very good so I tried my best to update it while not trying to make mistakes. **


End file.
